Flow measurement devices of this type are known to operate by magnetic induction with the aid of a magnet system. The magnet system is arranged on an external (outside) surface of on the measurement tube, and electrodes in contact with a substance to be measured are arranged on an internal (inside) surface of the measurement tube. However, capacitive flow measurement devices are also known to operate with electrodes that are not in contact with the substance to be measured.
EP 1 193 474 A1 has disclosed examples of magnetically inductive flow measurement devices as well as capacitive flow measurement devices having a plastic measurement tube. The electrodes are embedded in a plastic measurement tube in this publication.